A Raven With The Gods
by T.E.M.P.E.S.T.7.9
Summary: Raven has to pay a little trip to Camp Halfblood, that ignites a barrage of memories that she thought she had banished from her mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I know I haven't posted in a while, but I'm trying mkay? So I was thinking, and I wanted to make a crossover between Teen Titans and Percy Jackson! So, enjoy!**

**_Annabeth__ POV_**

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Annabeth roared as she saw her Seaweed Brain veer around a corner.

He stopped "Yes?"

"Get your sorry butt over here and help me sort this firewood for later!"

He obliged, and they were halfway done when we heard a loud shout. Percy and Annabeth shared a look, then they both started running in the general direction of the noise. When they got there they saw a girl wearing a dark blue cloak with a hood covering the upper half of her face. She was eerily pale, and had vibrant purple eyes. Everyone around her had their swords out and were in the defensive position they had learned from Chiron.

"Who are you and how did you get into the camp?" Annabeth asked, as the girl stared at with her unmistakably purple orbs.

She said nothing, and just continued scanning the crowd. The strange girl cast one last glance at the daughter of Athena, then disappeared in a flash of purple. Clarisse from the Ares cabin screamed in rage.

Everything went back to normal, although a sense of dread came over Annabeth as a she unconsciously asked herself questions. _Who was that girl? Could she have been a spy for Gaea? Was Gaea back? Could this girl be an even bigger threat than Gaea herself? If she was, she had to tell the other demigods of the prophecy about the strange girl. _

The only problem about her plan was that, apart than herself and Percy, all of the friends were at Camp Jupiter. She'd have to Iris Message them as soon as possible. But at the moment, all she could do was relax in her boyfriend's arms.

* * *

_**Raven POV**_

I had just finished my meditation session for that day, when I heard loud knock coming from my door. I opened it, and saw Robin standing there, looking like he was on the edge of a nervous breakdown.

I frowned "What?"

He replies quickly, slurring his words "I need you to teleport to Long Island Sound, NY. _Now."_

He told me to envision a camp full of tents and people wearing orange t-shirts with the writing 'Camp Halfblood' on them. I already knew where this was going. I had known about that camp for ages now, ever since I had found out that my father was Trigon

I sighed "Robin, you don't have to explain what it looks like to me."

He looked confused, then realization dawned on him "You've been there before, haven't you?"

I nodded, he looked as if he was going to say something, but held his tongue. Robin waved and two seconds later, I was no longer in Teen Titans tower.

**Sorry this chapter was so short! The next one will hopefully be a lot longer!**

**As always,**

**TEMPEST**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a Rob/Rae fic , and I'm not good with romance, so don't come me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Percy Jackson in any way yada yada, now, let's get to the story!**

"Woah, woah, _woah_!" Leo exclaimed, "You're telling me, that a girl in a cloak with purple eyes just, appeared at camp?

"Yup, pretty much what Wise Girl is saying." Said Percy

Leo paused, "...was she hot tho?" Something smacked Leo from behind, and that was evident when they heard a high pitched "Ow" coming from the Iris Message. Percy chuckled, he had missed all of Leo's... _Leo-ness._

Annabeth sighed, "The problem is, Perce has been having strange dreams about the girl, and this huge demon called Trigon."

He stopped chuckling and froze, those dreams were _terrifying. _He didn't tell Annabeth about this, but he'd also been dreaming about the world on fire, and every human turned to stone. He saw images of Annabeth and him hugging each other tightly in their last moments, whispering unintelligible things to each other.

He tried to shrug it off, but for all he knew, these dreams were only just the beginning.

* * *

_**Robin POV**_

Raven came back only a few minutes after she left, although her facial expressions were as emotionless as always, there was something off about her. She seemed... concerned? He couldn't tell.

"So? What happened? Were they hostile?" Robin asked her. He had heard that the people there were working for Slade, and was eager to find out if that was true or not.

She shut her book and turned to him, "Nothing happened. They weren't that hostile, although they assumed a defensive stance when I appeared. But that's natural, to them, I'm the enemy."

He sighed in relief '_So Slade hadn't recruited Meta Humans after all...'_

* * *

_**Raven POV **_

'_Hmm, __Robin still doesn't know that they aren't Meta Humans yet... this could be interesting...' _Raven teleported to her room to once again meditate, since that stressful event had taken a lot of energy.

She began to chant her usual mantra "Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos...azarath metrion zinthos...azarathmetrionzinthos..." She opened her eyes to see a vast ocean, and the same boy she had seen that day, standing by an older man. They had the same seafoam green eyes and jet black hair, so she could only assume that they were father and son. The older man had a radiance of power to him,although he was wearing a tacky pink and blue hawaiian shirt. Raven Realized then and there that the man wasn't human, he was the god of the sea, Poseidon.

She bowed, and he nodded towards her direction. "Percy, there is someone that you have to meet." Poseidon said to the boy. Percy turned, his eyes landed on me and he jumped back. "You're the girl from earlier!"

Raven strained a smile, no reason to have a bad first impression, right? "My name is Raven."

"Um, hi. I'm Percy, Percy Jackson, and this is my dad, Poseidon." He smiled back at her, although she could tell that he was still pretty nervous about her sudden appearance.

"She and her team will arrive at camp in three days time. A large threat is approaching, we must hurry." Poseidon then disappeared and the smell of sea foam filled the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So my father and I were talking, right? Then the girl from earlier, the one in the purple cloak appeared behind me saying that her name was Raven and she was from a group of heroes called the 'Teen Titans'."

Annabeth looked down. Her mother had told her about this girl and her team of superheroes. How they saved people almost every single day. But the only problem is that this girl is rumored to be the cause of the end of the world itself.

"Um, I think I am gonna go get an early nights rest, see you in the morning everyone." Annabeth exclaimed to everyone.

She walked back to her cabin and started to get ready for bed. '_Who is that girl _really_?' _She tucked herself in and called it a night.

**The gem was born of evil's fire.**

** The gem shall be his portal. **

**He comes to claim, he comes to sire. **

**The end of all things mortal**

_**Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,**_

_**To storm or fire, the world must fall,**_

_**An oath to keep with a final breath,**_

_**And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death.**_

* * *

Annabeth woke up with a start. What was that?! A prophecy? But they already completed the Prophecy of Seven. The other prophecy was new though, what was it about? Some gem that they have to destroy or something? She sighed, she'll have to tell Percy about this new Prophecy, but not before she writes it all down.

She had only just finished writing the prophecy down, when there was a knock on the cabin door. "Come in!" She exclaimed.

"Morning Wise Girl, whatcha doing?" Percy said as he approached her.

"Oh um just writing about the weird dream I had last night." She mumbled with a frown plastered on her face.

Her boyfriend came to sit down next to her, the smile wiped off his face. "What was it about?"

"Well, first I saw four red glowing eyes, then there was some sort of Prophecy." Annabeth showed him the piece of paper that she had written the Prophecy down on. "The eyes then disappeared, and showed me a view of a mountain. Then, the Prophecy of Seven was recited."

Percy thought for a moment, "Maybe the gem has something to do with Raven, Wise Girl."

She grimaced when he said her name like they were all 'buddy buddy' with each other, even though he hardly knew anything about her.

He sighed, "Well anyway, she and her team are coming in, what, two days?"

"Wait, what?" She visibly paled, no one had told her this!

"Oh yeah, you left before I mentioned that last night. My dad said that they were going to come in three days for some reason."

She rushed out of the Athena cabin and to the Great Hall, where Chiron usually was, and looked for him.

"Chiron! Were you aware that a team of heroes is coming here in two days?!" Annabeth exclaimed while gasping for air after running across the camp.

"Annabeth? Oh yes, Percy told me yesterday, I was just about to announce it actually. Why?"

She let out a long sigh, "Okay, good. I just didn't want you to be unaware."

The camp instructor smiled, "Well, I better get to the announcement then."

* * *

**Raven POV**

The three days passed in a flash, all they did was fight villains anyway. Titans East offered to watch Jump City while we were gone, and Robin swiftly agreed.

It was Friday, and the Teen Titans were getting ready to leave, after Robin's instructions of course.

"Oh I am so of the excited to go to the camp of the demigods!" Starfire squealed loudly while spinning in circles.

Raven rolled her eyes. She loved her, but Starfire could be really energetic sometimes, too energetic. "Well, we're leaving whenever Robin gets done with... whatever he's doing."

They all sat down, and soon after, Robin walked in. "Everyone ready to go?"

"Hell yeah dude!" Beast Boy jumped off of the couch, and looked expectantly at Raven.

She sighed, "Alright. Hold on, this is gonna be a rough ride."

They all grabbed on, and in an instant, they disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Percy woke up with a start. Another bad dream. It consisted of this Trigon dude and Gaea joining forces, and it didn't exactly end well for anyone.

He got out of bed and started to get ready for the day. Then he walked out of the cabin and ran to greet his girlfriend. But he stopped when he saw a large crowd of people surrounding something. The son of Poseidon spotted his girlfriend at the front of the crowd, and he managed to push his way up to where she was. "Annabeth! What's going o- WOAH!" Before him was a giant portal, it was maybe his height multiplied by five. 'What. Is. That." He managed.

"Don't you remember Seaweed Brain? Today was the day that the creepy cloak girl was gonna bring her and her team to camp." She frowned. "Even though I still don't think it's a good idea."

Suddenly, a figure came out of the portal. It was the girl, but there seemed to be more people coming. Behind her was a tall girl, about 5'6, who had very tan skin, almost orange, and red hair. Next came a boy who looked to about his age wearing an oddly colored uniform and a black and white mask. After him came two boys, one significantly taller than the other. One was entirely green and was wearing a purple & black uniform, while the other seemed to be half way made of metal.

"DUDES! THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" The green one said loudly. Percy could already tell that he and Leo would get along very well.

"Oh yes friend Beast Boy! It is the most glorious, yes?" The orange girl replied. So the green one's name is Beast Boy? Kind of an odd name...

The camp director interrupted their conversation, "Hello Teen Titans, and welcome to Camp Halfblood. You all shall be situated in the guest cabin, since you aren't Demigods."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Seriously? You must be blind to not notice that we are all clearly demigods." The rest of her team looked at her in shock, and then almost as if on cue, there was a loud **BOOM, **and then there was a giant hammer above Cyborg's head.

"Hephaestus..." He heard his girlfriend mutter.

Percy saw the orange girl look down at her hands. "Oh joy! I have the heart hands! This is a sign of Aph-ro-dite, yes?" She struggled to say the greek goddess' name.

Beast Boy looked up smiling. "I was already claimed. Hermes bro!"

The boy who looked like a traffic light almost looked upset. "I've been claimed too." He scowled, "Apollo."

"Well then. That sure changes things doesn't it?" Chiron exclaimed. "Would you rather room together, or amongst the other cabins?"

Raven started to say something, but stop-light interrupted her. "We could room with the other cabins. It would be good to make other friends." Percy thought he saw Raven grimace, but she composed herself so quickly that he couldn't tell.

Chiron clapped his hands together, "Well that sure solves things doesn't it? I will explain the rules at the campfire tonight, but I think that you all should go on the annual tour first."

Raven shook her head, "I already know where everything is, but you guys are welcome to go on the tour without me." The entire camp watched as the goth teen sunk into the floor and disappeared.

* * *

**Raven POV**

"Chiron, do you mind telling me where I should stay? I haven't been claimed yet." That was a lie, but if Raven told them the truth, then she wouldn't have time to create a portal before she would be kicked out of that camp, and out of the Teen Titans as well.

"Ah yes, Raven. You may stay in the guest cabin. Take a left and keep walking until you see the only cabin that does not have a theme to it."

"Thank you, sir."

Raven did as expected, and soon found herself outside of a pretty bland cabin. It had a black roof and a grey sort of wood outlining the walls. She walked inside to be greeted with a boring looking room, with just a bookshelf and a few bunk beds.

"Well, are you settling in well?" A voice came from behind her.

Raven turned around to see a blonde girl with grey eyes staring back at her. "Yeah."

"Good. I'm Annabeth Chase by the way, daughter of Athena. Who's your godly parent?" Annabeth smiled, while Raven kept on her monotone facade.

"I don't know. I haven't been claimed yet." She lied again.

Annabeth shrugged. "I'm sure you'll be claimed soon." She paused. "Anyway, I've got to go, my boyfriend's waiting."

Raven nodded, and as Annabeth left, she shut the door and began to meditate on one of the bunkbeds.


	5. Revising the Story

**Okay, so I'm going to revise this story. It's been a few months since I've last posted, and that's because I really hated how I made Raven the daughter of Athena. It just doesn't really make sense. That's why a recent review has given me a great plotline for this story. Thanks to the guest who reviewed on this story and made me want to continue, I'll re-write this tonight and it'll be posted sometime after three thirty tomorrow afternoon central time. **

**R&R,**

**TEMPEST**


End file.
